Reward of Popularity and Heart (Populars and Non-Populars)
by Koyuki Misuto
Summary: In Seiyo Academy, there is a elite group named A4. The four members are really rich and are the main reason why this school exists. If you find a red card with A4 on it. You officially become the target of A4 and the entire school. You get bullied a lot during school. Will these four girls find their hearts? Miru, Raichi, Sussahi and Kusuthym.
1. Chapter 1

''Miiiiiiki", a voice yelled from bellow. ''You are going to be late for school!'' " Coming mom!'' said the bluette rose up from the bed and stepped in the shower. "Hurry Up!" '' Alright'' Miki shouting back. Miki put on her school uniform and blue headband with a spade attached to it and rushed downstairs. Miki's eyes bulged when she saw the time. '' IM LATEEEE!'' could be heard a mile away. Amu sighed as she saw her daughter go into shock. She pushed her daughter out the door and said '' Eat your breakfast on the way there."

Miki ran to school while eating her rice ball that her mom packed for her. Which, isn't easy. She turned the corner. BAM! "Ow!" said a boy. '' Ah! Gomene I didn't see you there!'' Miki exclaimed while she pulled him up. ''How dare you scum bump into me like that!" the boy shouted. Shocked by this kind of attitude, Miki said sorry again and ran to school again.

Time Skip: 30 minutes

"Morning class, we have a new student, Miki Hinamori, come in." Miki opened the door and walked into the room. " Yo, I'm Miki nice to meet you." "Kawaii!" The boys had hearts in their eyes. Miki sighed and flipped her blue shoulder length hair. " You can sit next to Ran. Ran! raise your hand please." A girl with pink hair up in a ponytail with a heart hairband. "Alright, since we have a new student, you guys have free time but, we are still having the quiz on the area of a triangle." The entire class groaned at this. Miki raised her hand and asked whether or not she had to take the test. "Well, have you learned how to find the area of a triangle.?" "Hai." "Then, you should take the test.'' "ok."

"My name is Ran!." the pink girl said excitedly. " Uh, nice to meet you." Miki said. "Can I show you my other friends?" "Why not?" Miki spent the rest of the day drawing Ran in her sketchbook.

Time Skip 1 hour

I found out that Ran and I have lockers right next to each other. We were both pretty happy about it. Suddenly, the hallway parted like the red sea in Moses. Ran actually looked pretty scared. I wonder why? ( Note: Not Sarcasm) Soon, 4 boys strutted down the hallway. Suddenly, all the girls screamed and cheered while the boys just winked at some girls making them faint. Hey! There's that boy who bumped into me. Unknowingly, I growled a little. Not to mention Ran and I was still in the middle of the hallway. Ran was literately shaking. It kind of scared me, no it scared me a lot. From what I saw Before those people saw us, I pushed Ran to the side. Then, the boys spotted me. About time. I was smack in the middle. I am really surprised they didn't spot me before.

**Yoru's POV **

"Hey girlie! Get out of my way!" I yelled. Where have I seen her before? Oh right! She bumped into me on the way here. Tch. Well, what is she doing here. Don't tell me, that uniform SHE TRANSFERRED TO MY SCHOOL?!

**Miki's POV**

DID HE JUST CALL ME GIRLIE?! " Listen here your majesty I have a name you know and its MIKI!" I yelled. The look on his face were priceless. That was only for a couple seconds before he changed his face into a really mad one. "Oh, you've done it now girlie." I instantly yelled at him again. " My name is Miki you dolt!" I heard big gasps at this. I am _so_ surprised. I abruptly turned around and pulled Ran toward the roof. I like to rest on high places.

" ARE YOU INSANE!" Ran screamed at me as soon as we left the hallway and onto the roof. " Maybe. Something is not normal about this school. Tell me. Now." I said seriously.

"Ok" Ran said. She slumped down. After 30 minutes listening of her explaining all this, that group is making me even more mad.

So that group of 4 kids is the entire reason this school is even existing. If anyone opposes them, they could expel them or fire them. If you get a red card with A4 you are not only their target, you are the entire school's target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miki's POV **

That is so unfair! So, if you make one stupid mistake you get bullied throughout the entire school year until they forgive you?! What kind of school is this? What about the principle? Apparently, if you tell the principle, you get beat up. I-I-It's not that I am scared or anything actually no, I am really scared. I take karate lessons so I should be fine if things get worse. Maybe if I take ninja lessons... * Evil Smirk*

**Ran's Pov**

After I told Miki everything, she was really mad. Then, it looked like she was deep in thought. Suddenly, she smirked creepily. Actually, no it was scaring me half to death. You can literately see and feel the dark aura. " Why don't we go meet my friends?" I said nervously. " Sure!" Miki said standing up.

Somewhere Else in the School...

**Yoru's Pov**

Who does that girl think she is? I mean look at her. She's obviously a commoner. Great, now I sound like Kiseki. We sat at the best table at the school. Next to a small pond with a hill next to it. It also has sakura trees which are not in bloom yet. We are deciding whether or not to include him into our group. " I say we include him." Daichi said standing up. " Jeez, why are so hyper all the time." Rhythm said offhandedly. " Well, you should get more energy." Daichi shot back. Oh great, another argument.

" I don't think we should include Kiseki. I mean, look at his attitude. He acts like we're bugs and he is an angel." I said. " I agree to that." Mussashi said nodding his head. "Alright then, I am going to take a nap." I said. " I am going to soccer practice." Daichi said ready to take off. " You mean staring at Ran in her cheerleader uniform." Rhythm said with one eye open. "S-Shut up." Daichi said stuttering. "Oh? is the great Daichi stuttering?" " You're the one to talk you always stare at KusuKusu during the school comedy show." "Be Quiet!" " Awww, is the great Rhythm blushing?" Alright you two cut it out." Mussashi said interrupting the conversation. " Now that you mention it..." Daichi said smirking. " Don't you stare at Su during cooking class in her green clover apron?" Rhythm finished. " S-Shut up!" Mussashi yelled.

**Miki's Pov**

We walked to one of the picnic table at the school. This one was under a willow sakura tree( Note: I don't know what it is actually called they're really pretty.), It was barely noticeable. "Welcome to our secret hideout!" Ran said spreading her arms out. Its was a picnic table made out of stone. The willow tree is in bloom and is really pretty. I take out my lunchbox with sushi inside. I sat next to a girl with orange-ish hair and polka-dotted arm warmers.

" Hi I'm Su I love cooking~Desu!" exclaimed a girl with blond pigtails. There were clover hairbands at the start of a pigtail. She's very pretty. " Hi Su, nice to meet you" I said.

" Hi I'm Kusukusu. I like comedy and gags." The person next to me said. " Nice to meet you too." I said nicely. " Can I call you Kusu." I asked. " SURE!" She yelled. " Uh. Ok."

" I'm Miki. I love art and I like to draw." I said while eating sushi.

Oh! I just remembered. " Are there art clubs here?" You bet they are!"Ran said excitedly. So, Su is in the cooking club. Ran is in the track team and she's also the cheerleader captain. Kusu is in the comedy club. I am going to register in the art club. I smiled as I took out my sketchbook and started drawing this scene. Kusu was making funny faces at Su. Su is sitting there confused. Ran is laughing her head off on the floor.

" Ne Ne Whatcha drawing?" Ran asked peeking over my shoulder, scaring me half to death. " Gah! Ran!'' I yelled. Ran just laughed and looked a my sketchpad. "Sugoi!( Note: this means wow) This drawing is awesome!" Ran said in amazement. " I haven't finished coloring it so it isn't done." I said.

" Ok! I am off to cheerleader practice." " I need to start heading to the cooking club." Oh! that reminds me, I have to go meet new recruits in the comedy club Bye!" And Just like that they disappeared. I sighed as I finsihed my lunch and put my art supplies and and bento box in my blue bag Hotoru, my best friend from my old school gave me.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the cooking club with my green bag Kusu-chan gave me for my birthday. The leader wanted to have a word with me. I hope I am not in trouble. I ran into this guy with green hair and he was so CUUUUTE! Then, I noticed that he was the one who helped me that rainy night.

**FLASHBACK**

A 10 year old Su was running home. MY MOM IS GONNA KILLLLL ME! I was at the library working on my project and lost track of time. It was pouring outside and poor Su didn't bring an umbrella. She bumped into 4 guys. " Hey you!" "huh~desu?" "how dare you make my coat we!" He pushed me onto the ground. " Calm down Yoru." "No, you listen Mussashi she just go my coat wet." " It's just a coat." " Humph, I am leaving." I just watched all this silently. The green haired boy just sighed and smiled at me. Here, he handed a tissue. " I'll walk you home." " Arigatou~desu." " He's actually a nice person." Yeah right. I thought.

Flashback End

" Oh! I know you." he said surprised.

**Mussashi POV**

Why is Su here? Er, not that I mind. " Can I walk you to the cooking class." " sure ~ desu."

"Ahhhh! Mussashi-Sama!" a bunch of fan girls said, more like screamed. Suddenly, I was surrounded with girls. I looked desperately for Su. She was on the laughing. She winked at me and mouthed_ thank you see you next time. _Then, she walked away.

**Su's Pov**

I was walking with Sanjo-san when he was suddenly surrounded by girls. Of course, I was pushed to the side. But, his face was priceless. Unknowingly I started laughing. I better get going. I looked over to Sanjo-san. I winked and mouthed _thank you see you next time. _Is it me or did he just blushed? Probably my imagination. I better hurry. I rushed over to the doors.

"Gomen Himawari-sensei~desu" " It's okay, now I would like to promote you to leader of this cooking club." Wait, does that mean~desu..."

"No I am not retiring, I just want you to be leader. I am still teacher and in charge. You help people and greet new recruits and explain all the rules and things, ok?" " Hai Sensei."

As soons as I left the club and went to the bathroom... "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I AM LEADER YAY!~Desu"

I walked out and went to my locker, picked out my things for next block and went to class.

Time skip 3 hours

" Class is finally over." Su sighed. She gathered her books and walked out. " Oh! Sanjo-san. How can I help you.~desu" " Hn. Oh, I was just passing by and I just happen to see you." Sanjo-san said. " and please call me Mussashi." "Sure.~Desu."

Then, he walked me back to my locker. Kusu was already there. "Hi Su!" She yelled at me while waving her arms like a windmill. I wouldn't be surprised if she suddenly started flying. "Hi Kusu." I said while sweat dropping. "Gah! Sanjo-sama!." Kusu pulled Su to the side." What are you doing with a member of A4!" Kusu yelled-whispered. My jaw-dropped. "Mussashi isn't like that~desu." I whispered back. Kusu rolled her eyes. "Ok, what ever you say." "I'll just stay cool and hope Tsukiyomi-sama doesn't give me the red card~desu." Su whispeared back. Little did she know that Yoru was listening right there behind the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day...

**Mussashi's POV**

"I'm late!~desu!" could be heard all the way to Miki's house. Looks like Miki doesn't need a alarm clock after all.

I jumped from the sudden scream. Outside the window he could see Su running as fast as the limousine. Which, shouldn't be possible. I stopped the car. " Wanna join us?" " Ariga _pant_ tou_ pant_." Su said panting. She slumped against the seat. " Eto..." I said nervously. "Hn?" Su asked asked. " Do you... WANNAHANGOUTWITHMETOMORROW." I yelled. " S-Sure" stuttered Su as she smiled and tilted her head. "Is it a date?" Kawaiiiiii " No. I just need help for ... my little sister's Christmas present." I said lying through my teethwhile smiling innocently. She stared at at me. "Ok!" she said cheerfully. I sighed in relief. " Let's meet at the water foutain in the park." " Sure!"

Time skip 6 hours.

**Su's POV**

Finally school's over. Kya! I am so happy! Oh, what to wear what to wear! Well, technically it isn't a date so I should just dress normally. But Still, YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! " Su! Keep it down will ya." My sister yelled at me through the wall.

Next Day

I picked a green shirt with a clover pin on it. I put my hair into a bun with a clover pin on it. I settled with navy blue skinny jeans with clovers outlining the bottom of the pockets. I wore cyan sandals and brought my shoulder bag with a clover key chain. I put my cell phone with the cake danglely thing on it in the bag.

"Mom!"

"Hai!"

" I'm going out to buy Christmas presents okay~desu?"

" Ok."

I walked out the door and ran toward the park. Musashi was already there. He wore a dark green hoodie with dark blue jeans and blue shoes. We

k-kind of match.

"Hi!" I said.

**Mussashi's POV**

She so pretty...

even in simple clothes she's adorable!

" A-A-Aright! Lets go shopping." Gah! Why am I stuttering!

" Y-Y-You look n-nice."

Su just smiled innocently. " Hai!"

We walked to the toy store.

" What is your little sister like~desu?" Su asked looking at a pile of stuffed bunnies.

" She's cute, childish, awesome at sports and ummm... loves cats?" I said. I need to work on my lying.

" Kawaaii!" Su suddenly yelled. I was almost scared half to death.

Su was looking at this stuffed bunny with a clover on its ear.

" Anyway, I am going to look around. Why don't you find something your little sister might like~desu?"

" Sure." When she left to the stuffed dolphins area.

I turned around grabbed the clover bunny and brought it to the cash register. After I paid for it and got something for my real sister that is studying abroad.

Su cam back with 5 bags.

" Uh..."

" That's a lot." i said.

" Four are for my friends and one is for my mom~desu."

" Ok."

" Wanna go to the cafe for lunch?" I asked again.


	5. Chapter 5

There's going to be some OCs in here ( for the art club )

Miki's POV

Jeez. This school is huge. Maybe I should I ask somebody? I saw a boy with spiky green hair. " Do you know where art club is?" "Hn, yeah go down this hallway, turn left, go up the third stairway and take a right, fourth door on the right. " Uh, ok."

Time Skip 10 minutes

HOW BIG IS THIS SCHOOL! When I finally got there I went in.

What kind of club is this? There is only like about 3 people in the room. " Ummm. I would like to join." " Sure!" a girl with purple hair said. " About time someone joined, it has been ages since the new recruit. " " Just get your art supplies and go on the canvases and start painting!" " Got it."

Even though there's not a lot of people, the room is girly with pink walls but it is really with blue chairs, purple tables and a pink bookshelf. There's is also a bed for naps. That's what they told me. Did I mention that members are girls? Apparently there's a girl art club and boy art club. Although, the boy club is more commonly known. Gee, I wonder why. ( Note: Sarcasm) I bet that rude boy is in there.

Purple haired girl = Koyuki ( light snow )

Blue haired girl = Kaze ( wind )

Pink haired girl = Hana ( flower )

" Nice to meet you." Hana said. " Woah did you draw that!" My sketchbook was on the canvas. I was getting the paints ready. " Ya." I replied.

" Koyuki! I think we found our leader!" She yelled across the room. " Let me see her work." Miki handed her sketchbook. " Wow. They look like the real deal." " Would you like to be our leader?" " All three girls asked."

I'm shocked, I have been in here less than 2 hours AND THEY WERE ALREADY ASKING ME TO BE LEADER!

"Sure." I said like everything is cool. Inside I am screaming YAY!

I went back to painting that scene with my friends.

Timeskip 40 minutes.

_Intercom: Club time is over. Please go back to your classrooms._

" Bye!" I said to my fellow clubmates.

I ran back to class.

Timeskip 2 hours

I went to my locker and thankfully there was so red card. I got my backpack out and started walking home.

I passed a limousine on my way home. I thought I saw Mr. Rude Boy. This school is really crazy. I really need to get some earplugs or else I'll go deaf in the morning. Well, tomorrow is Saturday, might as well savor it.

I felt a cold drop on my nose. Oh, it's snowing. I ran all the way back home.

"I'm Home!" I shouted into the house. "Welcome back!" my mom shouted somewhere upstairs. I kicked off my shoes and went upstairs. My mom was folding my laundry. " Thanks mom." I said gratefully. " Ok. So, how was school today." " It was ok." " Make any friends?" "Hai!" "Did you draw them." " ."Yes, I like this picture the best. They are really nice people." " I am going out for a bit ok?" " Are you going be ok by yourself?" " Yes, mom." " I'll be back to cook dinner." I nodded my head.

" Any problems just call me okay?"

" Gah! I know just go grocery shopping or something before you are late!"

Mom just smiled.

" I am going to take a walk after I change."

" Ok. Dress warmly, lock the door, be home in 30 minutes, bring your cellphone an-"

" Ok Ok just go." Miki said as she pushed her mom out the door.

Miki rushed upstairs to change.

She wore a blue sparkly hoodie with snowflake poms-poms. I wore dark blue jeans. I then put on a blue cape. ( the kind the Guardians wear ) She grabbed her blue bag with the spade key chain. Then, she put her art supplies, winter sketchbook, cellphone and keys and walked out the door with her blue boots with spade pom poms.

She went to the park and climbed a tree. She love drawing in high places. Miki settled in and started to draw the trees with snow on it.

" That's a nice drawing."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

After Miki Calmed down.

" You scared me have to death!"

" Hahahahaha. Your face! Bwahahahaha"

" Tch. " I scoffed.

" What's your name?" I asked.

" Tsukiyomi Yoru."

" Ok Hi Tsukiyomi-san."

" Just call me Yoru."

" Ok."

" So, watcha doing?" I asked

" taking a nap." Yoru replied.

" IN A TREEE!" I shouted.

" So, you're drawing in a tree." He's got a good point.

" Wait..." I thought. he looks familiar. Too familiar

GAH! HE"S THE LEADER OF A4!

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

" You are part of A4!"

**Yoru's POV**

Shit.

She figured it out.

She back up unto she's halfway up the branch. Sigh. Am I _that_ scary? Well, true I give them the red card and then I make their life living hell. Yeah I could see why most people are scared of me.

I smirked. Well, it isn't all that bad. I slowly advanced on her. She gets even more scared. She backs up until her back is pressed against the trunk. She then slips.

My blood turns to ice and I lurched forward. I grabbed her waist and pulled her up with my feet hooking onto the branch. She's is actually pretty light. I expected her to be really heavy.

I flipped myself and lifted her back on the branch.  
" Jeez aren't you troublesome." I said while smirking.

" Shaddup!" she yelled at me. Thankfully, all the tension is gone. I think I might like her.

" I'll walk you home." I said.

" O-Ok." She blushed.

" Wait!" She shouted.

"Hn?"

What else does she want.

" Can I draw you?" She asked blushing facing the other way.

" Oh? interesting in me already hm?"

"NO!" She yelled.

I jumped on the tree again sat next to her and looked at the sky.

5 minutes later

"Done!"

Gah! I almost fell off the branch. I flipped upside down with the legs locked together.

" Hey, where'd he go?"

_sweatdrop_ (-.-") Is she that naive?

_smirk_ I flipped myself right in front of her face.

"Boo!"

" Kya!"

She fell over and locked her legs and flipped over.

She sure smells nice. She smells like blueberries.

" Let me see my picture!" I shouted covering up my embarrassment.

" S-S-Sure." She stuttered still recovering.

She handed me her sketchbook and I gasped.

It looked awesome!

Although...

"why do I have cat ears?"

" You remind me of a cat." She said while looking the other way.

" Should I be flattered or offended?" I asked smirking.

" I'll walk you home." I said while jumping off the branches.

I waited until she put everything away and jumped down too.

" Let's go." she cheered.

Women are so noisy

After the peaceful walk of almost getting run over by a red car we finally made it to her house.

" Thank you." She said while bowing a little.

" Your welcome."

" Wanna come in for some hot chocolate?" She asked.

" Sure."

Her house is amazing. everything is so peaceful and quiet..

BAM! I jumped from the sudden noise. I looked behind me only to found out that she tripped.

" Owie..."

Then she saw me staring and huffed. " I'm fine."

She then took out her phone. " Hi mom. No. No. No!Yes. I invited my friend over. Yes. Oh. Got it. I CAN COOK MY OWN FOOD. Don't remind me. Yes. NO he is not my boyfriend. ok. Bye." She sighed.

**Miki's POV**

I called my mom to let her know that Yoru is visiting otherwise she's going to freak out. I called her number. I know Yoru is listening but who cares.

(Bold = Mom)

" Hi mom. **Hi honey. is something wrong? **No**. did you get arrested? **No.**Did you fall of the tree?** No.** Are you ok? **Yes.** What's wrong? **I invited my friend over**. Honey, I am going to be a little late coming home. **Ok.** Something came up I am going to be home around 10 o'clock. **Got it**. Don't burn your food. **I CAN COOK MY OWN FOOD.** Remember the time you- **don't remind me.** Is your friend a boy? **Yes.** Is he your boyfriend? **NO he is not my boyfriend. **ok. Bye** Bye."

I sighed. Jeez, where does she think about that. Boyfriend? Suddenly, I felt like I am on fire. Gah! I am not blushing hopefully.

"O-Okay." WHY AM I STUTTERING!

I got some hot chocolate ready. " Here, drink up." I said drinking my own hot chocolate.

" I m done." Yoru said putting down his cup. " Alright, see you at school on Monday."

" Bye." "Bye."

I guess... Yoru is very nice outside of school. But, why is he so cruel during school. Probably for his reputation. Yeah, that's it. If he was forced to give me the red card, I would be ok with it. It would be fun too. I smirked. I'll kick all their asses!

Boosted by this thought she finished cooking and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kusukusu's POV**

Yawn. Another wonderful da-

"KAWAII FUJISAKI-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A huge crowd screamed. I swear, one of these days I am gonna be deaf.

"Ah! Thank you ladies." Fujisaki-san said as he winked at the crowd. What a flirt. I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker.

" Boo." I heard beside my ear.

_Sigh_. " Su if you're going to try scaring me, you should be a bit louder." " But, I am not trying to scare you." I froze. Since when did Su's voice get deeper? I slowly turned turned around and found Fujisaki-san standing there doing the peace sign.

" What do you want." I asked flatly.

**Rhythm's POV**

I expected that the girl would melt like every other girl. I expected her to stutter and blush. Well, this will be fun. I smirked. I'll make sure she gets a red card by tomorrow.

" Oh! Rhythm-sama!" Ao yelled. "Coming!" I yelled back. " We'll meet again." I said winking. She raised her eyebrow and said " Is there something in your eye because you're winking a lot." " Ha Ha Ha. hilarious" I said sarcastically. " It's not supposed to be." she deadpanned.

**Kusukusu POV**

That was the absolutely the worse joke I ever said. It is an insult to comedy!

Just then, there were two boys. " Bala-Balance!" Their stances were totally wrong!

I had fire in my eyes as I started to yell at them.

"THAT IS NOT HOW YOU DO BALA-BALANCE! THAT'S AN INSULT TO COMEDY! YOU BEND YOUR ARMS LIKE THIS! YOU FOOT HAS TO TOUCH YOUR KNEE! MAKE YOUR BODY MORE LIKE A C!"

" Good job." I nodded at them.

"NOW LET ME SEE YOUR STANCE AGAIN." I shouted.

" Hmmm. Good job, although your voices were 2.5 seconds out of sync."

RIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG

" Oh! I gotta go. Bye!" Little did she know Rhythm was staring at her chest when she was waving her arms and lowering down her head while checking the boy's stances.

**Rhythm's POV**

Isn't she the interesting one. This makes me more excited. I walked back to class and listen to the teacher drone on about world history and samurais well, Mussashi was the only one paying attention about that.

Timeskip 3 hours

It's finally over! I smirked as I saw Kusukusu with her group of friends. She told them that she's going to sit under the peach blossom tree. The blue one, Kikki or something went to the roof. Oh Boy. Yoru is going to get a surprise. I caught him blushing and staring at that girl during Gym. She was wearing a white shirt and she sweating badly...

I already told my friends that I am going to sit somewhere else. I followed her and plopped next to her.

" What do you want." She growled. I was taken back.

" You know, you could get a red card for that." She instantly shut up. She turned around and acted like I wasn't there. By now I am really annoyed.

" Kusu-chan!" a girl yelled. " Hn? Oh! Hiiro-chan!" Kusukusu yelled back. " Do yo-." Hiiro stopped in mid-sentence. She quickly pulled Kusukusu to the side. " What are doing with A4!" " He just sat there, I can't get him to go. He'll give me a red card if I kick him out of here." I COULD HEAR THEM YOU KNOW!

" Are you going to work at the cafe today?"

" Yeah."

" Sorry to hear about your mother though."

" Don't worry about it, even if Dad died, my sister is in the hospital and Mom is bedridden, I can still work and help my mom and sister." Kusukusu said pumping her fist in the air.

I was shocked. How could this adorable, funny and kind little girl have so many problems in her life. She has straight A's she's always so cheerful, I thought she didn't have a care in the world.

Maybe, shouldn't give her a red card. I don't want to dim that smile.

Yosh! She's is not going to get a red card!

I just feel really bad for her. I wonder which cafe she works at.

_Smirk_ Ninja time. NIN-NIN

( Daichi calls it stalker time. Pfft, he shouldn't be talking, sometimes he follows Ran to her house to make sure she gets home safely.)

Time Skip Afterschool

Rhythm stealthily followed Kusukusu and Hiiro as they went into Clown Cafe. I walked into the cafe without wearing my school uniform. ( Basically, he wore what he wears in the anime.  
Just in case Kusukusu and her orange-haired friends spots me, I stood near the back.

.GOSH. I almost had a nosebleed. Kusukusu had a green star on her left cheek and a green moon on her right cheek. She wore a red and white polka-dotted tank top. She wore red and white polka-dotted leggings which goes down to her knees. She also wore a little red and polka-dotted slipper shoes.

Thankfully, no boy seemed interested. Wait, why did I say thankfully.

After doing triple spin Bala-Balances with Hiiro and cracked some jokes. She walked off to the staff room. She then walked out wearing the school uniform with a red bag slung over her shoulder. I smirked and walked normally to her.

" Yes?" she asked raising her eyebrows. " Can I walk you home?" I said making it more of a demand than a question.

She sighed in defeat and let me follow her. She stopped in front of a telephone poll and started climbing. She looked at me and smirked. She then started to walk on the fence railing like a tightrope. " Come on." She taunted. " It's a lot faster this way. and good practice when I grow up." She muttered the last part. I sighed and climbed the fence instead I started crawling on the edges. We passed about two yards and then she jumped down. " I am home so you can leave now." She said nicely. " ok. bye." I said

Oh. I am very satisfied today.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Minna, wats Boy over flowers? People tell me that this is very familiar to it._**

Ran ran excitedly to the cheerleaders team. Today they are going to work on formation. Once she got there her face fell. " What are _you guys_ doing here?' Ran asked. " KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SOUMA-SAMA!" All the cheer leaders screamed.

**Daichi's POV**

As usual Ran looks amazing in her cheerleader uniform. I just smirked and said "What, can't we see how our cheer team is progressing. Ran's right eye twitched. She sighed and turned around. She whistled so loud I swear my eardrum burst. Everyone looked at her. " Ok everyone, let's show these perverts how we practice. I am still waiting for cheer chant suggestions ok?" My left eye twitched at the perverts comment. " Hai!" they said back. "Ok! Lets start." Ran guided people and helped people get into their positions. She then had them practice it.

She plopped down right next to me. " Phew, sure is hot out today."she said to me grinning. I was shocked. Talk about mood swings. " Ran! Help me!" a girl with blue haired I looked back, I sweat dropped. How did all of them get tangled up at that. Ran sighed. " Kusa, when you do a back bend, you go this way okay?" "Yes Ma'am!" Kusa saluted. Ran then helped her flip a couple times and then help untangle everybody.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIING!

" Ok everybody see you tomorrow." Ran said before she speeded away. I ran to class too. I was soon right next to her. I glanced at her and smirked." Your on! " She yelled. She then speeded up. She's so fast. I smiled and ran faster too. Charge! We weaved through students and finally to the classroom. We knocked over about 13 kids. Who cares, as long as I can run with Ran. Yes, I love Ran. Of course, no one knows except Rhythm. The teacher knows we would do this. We do it each time. " Ran won by 1.7 seconds." she said then turned away to gt ready for class.

**Ran's POV**

Yes! I won again. Daichi went to grow mushrooms in the corner.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

" Alright class! Let's start!" the teacher said slamming her books on the desk.

Everyone rushed to their seats. Then, we listened to boring things about volcanoes and oceans.

I felt a paper ball hit the back of my head. I uncurled and written on it was...

_Wanna race during lunch? You can have your friends cheer for you and my friends cheer for me if they are going cheer. :p from Daichi. _

I wrote on the back _Your on! You know you are going to lose right?_

Then it hit me again. _Not this time!_

I wrote back SUUUUUUURE

Daichi and I used to be best friends. So now, we are best friends in secret. On the outside, we are rivals. It's because if he's best friends with a non-popular like me, his reputation will be destroyed. I don't want to be popular and I would do anything for my best friend, so, we agreed to have playdates and sleepovers in secret like somewhere at his private villa.

Timeskip 1 hour

Finally lunch! I dropped everything off at my locker and ran to lunch.

" Guys..." I said to Su and Kusu-chan. They nodded and left their lunch and went toward the track pulling Miki while explaining everything.

I went toward the track. There was already a crowd. One side is Daichi's another is mine. I only had some of my friends from the cheer team and my friends.

The other side was packed with people.

We shook hands.

" Ready set GO!"

Minute he said goal, we took off.

"GO RAN!" My friends yelled!

" GO DAICHI_SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA!"

"My ears, they hurt."

"Way to state the obvious."

" So, how's life?" I said as we turned the corner.

" Okay, although it sucks being stalked by girls and getting text messages all day."

" You know you can just mute them right?" turning another corner.

" W-W-Wanna go somewhere with me on Saturday?" He stuttered while blushing.

" Sure!" I said smiling.

" Umm... Is it a date?"

"Yeaaah."

" So, your asking me out?"

" Yes."

" Are asking me to be your girlfriend?"

" Yes."

" Your way of confessing is weird."

" But, I like it, it's just like you."

" I love you too."

" So, dating secret?"

" Yeah. Sorry."

" It's fine."

" Daichi, we are are almost there."

We sped up.

Daichi inched forward, I inched forward, I inched forward.

Suddenly I slipped.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Everything felt like slow motion.

Daichi looked at me and stuck a hand out to catch me.

Then, I felt something hit my head.

Then, I felt like slipping in the darkness.

Daichi, I could see him yelling and holding my hand. My ankle felt like it was on fire. My arms were limp.

My eyelids slipped down, and soon I was asleep.

**Daichi POV**

Ran please be ok Please to be ok.

More importantly, who threw that banana peel. I know she was winning, but still, that is no reason for a dirty trick like that. I bet it's one of my fans. My friends wouldn't do something like that.

Yoru likes Miki. Yoru wouldn't harm Miki's friend. Rhythm was too busy staring Kusukusu when she was jumping. Mussashi has a high fever and is at home. So...

Gah! It's too confusing! Who would do something like that. Unless, that person hates Ran or someone is jealous of her. Or... Nah! That's too crazy.

It was definitely on purpose. No way that was on coincidence. The timing was too perfect. The teachers looked at it and it was definitely a girl, there were flecks of nail polish on it and nail marks. From the looks of it, the person was angry and dug their nails into it and then threw it.

This time, it's no mere accident. Ran was injured pretty badly. Her right ankle was twisted. Her arms were bruised badly. She has a lot of scrapes. Her hair was very dirty.

When her parents saw her, they were beyond shocked. her mom fainted and her dad looked furious. Her dad saw me and his face softened by a little bit. He pulled me aside and said.

" I know it wasn't you Daichi, but, do you have any idea who it is?" I shook my head.

He smiled and patted my head.

" You must be really worried."

I nodded.

I headed back to class but Ran was on my mind.


	8. Author's Note I AM NOT GONNA QUIT

This is important.

There's this story called Boy over Flowers. This is the first time I ever heard of it. I just want to clear some things up.

A= Awesome 4= four people I know it sounds stupid. It was all I could think of.

I read the summary and it sounds a lot like my story.

This doesn't mean I am going to quit. I like making stories with rich kids controlling schools. I think it's nice.

Also, if you don't have nice things to type. Don't type it. I feel a little heartbroken.

Oh and the way I update is a little different. I start a chapter the I post it. Then, I keep updating until I find a good spot to start another chapter.

Here's the summary for it

"Hardworking Geum Jan-di (Ku Hye-sun) attends the exclusive Shinhwa High School. She finds her shallow, privileged classmates unbearable, especially the notorious F4. Rich, handsome, and arrogant, Goo Jun-pyo (Lee Min-ho), Yoon Ji-hoo (Kim Hyun-joong), So Yi-jung (Kim Bum), and Song Woo-bin (Kim Joon) are the kings of the school and no one, not even the teachers, dare challenge them. No one, that is, except Jan-di. Angry at their rudeness, Jan-di tells off F4 leader Jun-pyo, bringing a world of trouble upon herself. The proud and persistent Jun-pyo falls hard for feisty Jan-di, but she shares a connection with the quiet, sensitive Ji-hoo. Caught between the two friends, Jan-di's heart is torn."

All credit for this summary goes to Wikipedia.

Sounds just like my story right?

Well, I am very sorry. ._.

I hope you continue reading.

Thx for letting me know although can u be more nice about it ;p


	9. Chapter 9

Miki POV

" Ran!" I shouted as she fell. She fell headfirst. Su, Kusu and I ran up to her. I could feel tears gushing down my cheeks. She looked pretty bad. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was uneven and her ankle was swollen. " Step aside!" the school nurse said. She looked at Ran and checked her pulse and other doctor stuff they do. Her assistant came with a bed cart and rolled her to school. " Her closest friends, follow me." Sau, Kusu, Daichi and I followed her to the nurse room.

She sighed. " Someone tell me. Anything."

I said, " Kuraudo-sensei, I saw a flash of pink before the incident." Kuraudo-sensei raised her eyebrows. " Well, that narrows it down 10 people."

"Arigatou." " This matter is serious." "This prank isn't funny." " She could have been seriously hurt."

" Ummmm..." I said nervously, I have an idea but it's kind of outrageous. " Since it was a banana, couldn't you go to the school cafeteria and see the people who bought a banana. "

Kuraudo-sensei said, " It has many flaws." " I know."

" Can't we just check for fingerprints!? ~desu" Su just yelled with tears in her eyes. " We did." " There were no fingerprints."

" Can we go check up on her?" Kusu said quietly with concern and worry written all over face. Kuraudo-sensei nodded an led us to a room. " Her injury isn't severe enough that she has to go to the hospital." " Who's her best friend?" We all looked at Daichi. He gulped. You guys can sit here and watch.

She looked at us. " Whatever you do, don't scream." We nodded and sat down in the seats beside the bed.

" You, Ran's boyfriend, he blushed at that part, hold her hand." " Wait, how do you know her name?" " She comes here a lot." I can sort of understand why.

" This is gonna be painful. You guys, hold her down. No sudden noises, no sudden movements and don't close your eyes. "

" What are you going do?" Daichi asked, his voice shaking. " Twist her ankle back the right way."

Ouch. That hurts.

" I am a retired doctor. I know what I am doing." she said looking at Ran's ankle. She got her hands ready and twisted. Her entire body jolted and it wasn't easy to hold her down.

Daichi squeezed her hand.

It was painful watching Ran withering in pain. I really wanted to close my eyes.

After 2 minutes, her ankle looked good as new and it wasn't swollen anymore.

" I am going to do some ex-rays and other tests. Go back to class except ran's boyfriend."

We went back to class. I can't help but worry.


	10. Chapter 10

Time Skip After School

Daichi's POV

It's finally Winter Break and we still haven't figured out who did this. Ran finally awoke. She scared us half to death. I blushed as I remembered what happened.

Flashback

As soon as class was over I ran to the nurse room. I don't care about reputation. I rushed down. As soon I got there, the nurse nodded and let me into the room. Ran was sitting up and reading a book. " Ran" I murmured.

" yes Daichi?" Ran said looking at me. How did she hear me?! I jumped about two feet.

" Ummmmmm... How are you doing? " Arggh! She gets badly injured and I asked her that?! I'm a idiot!

" Uhh... I'm fine. I can't walk for a couple of hours but I'm fine." She said smiling with her eyes closed.

She is beautiful even with bandages. Her hair was let down and newly washed. I could smell the strawberry shampoo from where I'm sitting. She changed into a fresh purple T-shirt. Her arms were bandaged. Her face was still the same with some scratches here and there.

I am going to make sure whoever did this will pay. I clenched my fists.

" It's ok Daichi, I forgave whoever did this." She said looking at me.

I must of looked shocked because then she said laughing slightly, " You're just like a open book. I known you ever since 2."

" Who are you and what did you do to Ran!" I said holding my hands like a gun.

" I got some medicine, my attitude is going to different than usual because of the medicine. You know I am going to be the exact opposite. WHEN WE FIGURE OUT WHO DID IT, I AM GOING TO BEAT THAT PERSON TO A PULP!" She yelled with her fire in her eyes.

Yup. Ran's Back. I sweatdropped.

The door creaked. The nurse stepped in. " Ran's boyfriend, can you get Ran's best friend that's a girl?"

" Why? Shinku-sensei." I asked with question marks on my head. I looked over to Ran. She turned away blushing. Shinku-sensei sighed and then leaned down.

" Because she needs someone to change her since she can't move her arms. I have a meeting to go. That's why you pervert." Shinku-sensei said in my ear.

My face flamed up.

" O-O-O-O-Ok. I-I'll g-go g-get M-Miki." I stuttered as I charged out of there.

I finally saw Miki there. " Miki!" I shouted.

" Hn? What is it Ran's boyfriend?" she said smirking. How did she find out! " Don't worry only your friends and my friends know." she said looking at her phone. Where did she get that?

" Anyway..." I remembered what I was here for. My face flamed up again. " R-Ran n-needs y-you t-to c-c-c-c-c-change h-her." I said with my face red. Miki raised an eyebrow and bursted out laughing.

" Got it." she said wiping imaginary tears. She then walked to the direction of the nurse.

Flashback End.

I sighed as I rode in my limousine.

I saw Ran limping home. " Stop the car!" I yelled. Saito-san stepped on the breaks. Ran looked up. " Eh? Daichi, what are you doing?" she said.

" Where's your parents?" I asked. " My mom went with my dad on a business trip." she said looking bored. " Well, come in the car." She just nodded and jumped in. Only Ran would jump in the car with a injury. " I understand how your ankle hurt, But how did you get you arms hurt?" I wondered. How is that possible?

" I fell face first, skidded a little and scratched my arms on the small rocks." she said expressionless.


	11. HELP!

Guys!

Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please

HELP ME!

I have a major writer's block.

PLZ GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!


	12. Chapter 12

After he dodged my punch, I ran the heck out of there.

Baka Yoru!

I kept running pushing past people. I ran into the classroom and shut the door.

"Miki?" The teacher asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh. Sensei."

"You are late."

Miki sweatdrops.

"You get a detention" Sensei says bluntly.

_WHAT!? NOOOOOOOOO_

Miki just stands there shocked.

Miki trudges to her desk and slumps down.

Ran leans over.

"Ne. Ne. You alright?"

"Nope." Miki replies.

Ran sweatdrops. "Ok then, I think your fine"

"Can everybody take out their textbooks and go to page 141?"

Miki and Ran takes out there textbooks from the basket under the chair.

"Hello~nya"


	13. Chapter 13

IM BACK! ~DESU!

Time Skip~

Miki grabbed her books and sighed.

Lunch. Yay.

Miki holds her books and waits for Ran.

Miki walk out the door half walking and half dragging Ran.

"Jeez, your slow."

"HEY!" Ran yelled which drew attention from the hallway but mostly was ignored.

"Oh we're here." Lets get our stuff and meet with the others."

"Yeah."

Miki and Ran opened and stuffed everything in.

They took their lunchboxes and ran to the garden and slips under the tree.

Kusukusu and Pepe was already there.

"Hi kushukushu."

(um that's the her trademark laugh that's what it sounds to me.)

"Hibe." Pepe waved with both hands with her food full of food.

"Uh, hi to you too." Miki sat down while Ran sat opposite of Miki.

"Where Temari and Su?" Miki said while eating sushi.

"Oh, Su went on a date." Kusukusu said nonchalantly.

The sky blue hair girl choked on her food.

"Are you ok? ~dechu" Pepe asked eating an apple.

Miki drank her milk a long time.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT"

"Kusukusu, she went to help buy toys for Musasahi's younger sister." Pep said matter of factly.

"It was obviously a cover up." Kusukusu argued.

Miki just stared at both of them with her jaw open. _HOW IS RAN JUST SITTING THERE EAT HER SANDWICH!?_

Su goes under the tree branches and pops out with both hands over her heads with her lunchbox in one of them.

"HELLO! ~desu"

Naturally everybody choked on their except for Ran.

Everybody grabbed for their drink and drink as long as they could.

"DON"T SCARE US LIKE THAT!"

"Ehhhhh?"

There are times, I wonder if this tree is soundproof or the students are just plain deaf.

Time Skip~

Miki sits the English class her hand feeling like it is on fire. She sighs and gently slams the pencil on the desk after turning the paper over and took out her book Leven Thumps and the Eyes of the Want. (LOVE THAT BOOK XD)

(still continued... gotta go to bed... SEE YA LATER AND KEEP IN TOUCH!)


	14. Chapter 14

Miki sat there reading her book when she felt a paper ball hit her head.

_This is class, why would Ran shoot me one._

Miki unfurls the paper and reads it.

Hello Miki~chan. Meet you at the roof. Yoru

Miki takes out her pencil and writes a big fat NO over his note.

**Yoru's POV **_  
_

_That... women, how dare she. She will pay for it. _

**_DING DING_ DING!**

_Shut up bell._

Miki stood up, grabbed her books and ran to her lockers dragging Ran along.

Miki opened her locker while Ran fumbled with hers. Daichi (HA! DIDNT THINK I FORGOT HIM NOW DID YOU!) runs up and helps her open her locker. Miki smiled as she saw them joke around.

Suddenly, something soft and squishy made in contact with her beret on her head. She whirled around ready to yell at the person who did it.

"You..." Miki glared at Yoru whiled he just smirked.


	15. Chapter 15

Miki sat there reading her book when she felt a paper ball hit her head.

_This is class, why would Ran shoot me one._

Miki unfurls the paper and reads it.

Hello Miki~chan. Meet you at the roof. Yoru

Miki takes out her pencil and writes a big fat NO over his note.

**Yoru's POV **_  
_

_That... women, how dare she. She will pay for it. _

**_DING DING_ DING!**

_Shut up bell._

Miki stood up, grabbed her books and ran to her lockers dragging Ran along.

Miki opened her locker while Ran fumbled with hers. Daichi (HA! DIDNT THINK I FORGOT HIM NOW DID YOU!) runs up and helps her open her locker. Miki smiled as she saw them joke around.

Suddenly, something soft and squishy made in contact with her beret on her head. She whirled around ready to yell at the person who did it.

"You..." Miki glared at Yoru whiled he just smirked. Miki walked by him while making sure her head grazes his so a little bit of the tomato juice gets wiped on his head. Yoru's right eyebrow twitched.

Miki then opens the door and walks out while everyone was shocked that Miki just brushed it off.

Timeskip~ (I just realized that one day was 13 chapters =.=)

Miki walks down the street a couple of houses away from her house.

Some rustling in the bushes propels Miki forward.

HA! CLIFFHANGER!

im still taking in ideas


End file.
